The Death of an Empire
by EmpressGalaxia
Summary: My roommate is a f*****g w***e c*****g, and I wrote this to relieve steam. It's the final battle between Galaxia and Sailor Moon.


The Death of an Empire

A very angry fic by EmpressGalaxia

I don't own any of these characters. Apologies. I know you wish I owned them so I could bend them to my will, but sorry. This'll have to do for now.

30th c. AD

Sailor Pluto was distraught. Things were bending in time. Shifting, warping, blurring. Things she had not foreseen, and therefore were not to occur, were occurring. Small Lady had taken ill, and Pluto felt an ache within her: her only friend could not come see her, and she could not forsake her duty and go check on the child. A child who was most likely as confused as she was.

20th c. AD

Sailor Moon couldn't hear the Starlights trying to wake her. She wasn't necessarily asleep; she was just shaking from shock. It had all happened so quickly: no fighting, no slow, painful deaths. Just bam! bam! bam! bam! and four Sailor Senshi were dead. And Uranus and Neptune's plan had backfired. They were all dead. And the one person to whom she could turn...Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, Endymion...he...his shine...Did he die as quickly as her friends? But wait...Chibi-Usa...he couldn't be dead, right? Right?? Somehow...she would defeat Galaxia, and use her crystal to bring him back to life! Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Death was not something new to she and Mamoru. They had died many times over, and had always found a way to come back and be together. This was just another step.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood up, her wings spread proudly, and her scepter in hand. She would destroy Galaxia. If not for the Earth, if not for the Starlights, if not for the Senshi, if not for Rei, for Mamoru. For them. For Crystal Tokyo. For Chibi-Usa. 

(I still don't have the last two episodes ever, so I don't know the exact details of the following scenes. I will use creative license, forgive me.)

"Galaxia! You are through! As Sailor Senshi, we should be fighting alongside each other, but if you refuse, in the name of the moon, in the name of the Senshi of the Solar System, and in the name of Princess Serenity, I'll punish you!"

Galaxia laughed scornfully. "I have never understood why anyone else sat through that insipid speech you always give. I, of course, did it so I could let it humour me. Now, of course," she brandished a sword, "I'll just have to kill you."

The battle was fierce, but Sailor Moon had hoped she would be victorious. She could feel her friends' powers helping her. She could feel the Starlights wishing for her, cheering her on. Chibi-chibi lent her power, turning Sailor Moon into her royal self, brandishing her own sword as she fought Galaxia. The evil fighter lived up to the legend; she was indeed a powerful warrior. Serenity hoped she was stronger. 

After what seemed like hours of fighting, Serenity wanted to end the battle. She retreated from Galaxia, making her believe that she would give up. Galaxia gave that scornful laugh again; the laugh she gave when she watched the Senshi die. Serenity channeled her anger at her friends' deaths, her pity for the once great and good Sailor Galaxia, and her love for Mamoru into her sword.

While Galaxia was still laughing, Serenity lunged at the ruler. Galaxia turned on her heels to see the young princess lunge at her with her sword. Galaxia used all her instincts to fight back...

30th c. AD

Small Lady sat up with a cough. Her breathing became heavy and rushed. She clutched her chest as Diana jumped onto her bed. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Lady Serenity could do nothing but shake her head and continue her choked breathing. Diana ran for help. 

Usagi Chiba, heir to the throne, child of the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, fell back onto the bed, and faded away like a dream.

20th c. AD

A sword pierced skin. Galaxia's eyes grew as wide as saucers, as did Serenity's. She couldn't believe it. Her plan had failed. How could she have attacked so quickly?

Sword still inside her, Serenity fell to the ground. When she hit, the sword was pushed in further, creating a more painful wound. Galaxia laughed scornfully again. "Did you honestly believe you could defeat me, Sailor Moon? Princess Serenity? Neo-Queen Serenity? Usagi Tsukino? All these names that are useless, now that everyone around you is dead. And you will go slowly and painfully, for you gave me the most trouble.

"Do you want to know how your prince died, Queen?" Galaxia squatted next to the dying Serenity, and pulled her hair, causing her to wince in even more pain. Galaxia pulled her head up by a pigtail, and whispered in her ear. "He died slowly and painfully. He cried. Wept like a woman. Asked me to let him join forces with me, just to make the pain stop. Even offered to lead me straight to you, the greatest star seed in the galaxy."

Serenity, who had faded back to Usagi, mustered up all the strength she had to whisper a reply: "Liar." She spat at Galaxia. 

Galaxia seemed amused. She stood up, and placed a foot onto the back of Usagi, who was on all fours, trying to support herself so the sword wouldn't pierce her further. "If you've got that much strength," she pushed down her foot as Usagi cried out in pain, "your death isn't painful enough, then."

30th c. AD

Pluto's head was swimming. She didn't see this coming. Her death, the death of the other Senshi, the death of Endymion. But not the death of her queen. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? Pluto could only watch tearfully, as her world crumbled down around her. 

20th c. AD

"You call me a liar, Queen? Well, let's ask your darling how he died, shall we?" Galaxia made the golden star seed from the Earth's Senshi appear. "Endymion, such a royal name. Not deserving of someone who died so easily. Mamoru, a much more common name. That fits him better. Mamoru," she said, addressing the shining gem, "why don't you tell your girlfriend how you died shamefully. Tell her you didn't even die a proud ruler's death. Oh wait, that's right. You can't speak to her, I haven't let her die yet." Galaxia sent the seed away, and returned to Usagi. "You see, the longer your death is, the more time you spend away from your beloved Mamoru. A nice method of torture, don't you think? Don't you? Answer me, you scum!" She pulled on an odango again. 

"But, by this point, I tire of you. I will be merciful, and let you be with your little boyfriend. You do want that, don't you?" Usagi gave a tearful nod. She was long past fighting; she now just wanted to die. "Good girl. Admitting defeat like a proud ruler." Galaxia took her foot and pressed Usagi until her body had run the length of the sword. She screamed in pain for a moment, and then her body fell as limp as a rag doll.


End file.
